nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemuro-Atlantean War
The Lemuro-Atlantean War was an Antediluvian Conflict which caused great damage to all habitability within the Solar System. Probably the most disastrous war in all of human history, it destroyed a planet, rendered another uninhabitable for centuries via nuclear radiation, and caused a global disaster involving a worldwide flood, volcanic activity, and massive earthquakes on another. Earth's second moon, Diana was destroyed too as a result. It is also one of the worst environmental disasters in human history. It was one of the final theaters of an even greater conflict known as the Third Galactic War, which lasted for around a Century. Cause The war was caused by a conflict of interest involving lesser civilized beings in the solar system at the time. The Atlanteans wanted to dominate them and so called guide them to salvation while the Lemurians wanted them left alone. The unwillingness of either side to give in ultimately led to all out war for 10 years. Effects After the Planet Phaeton (Maldek) was destroyed by the conflict and Mars was Nuked to the point of being uninhabitable for centuries, A final cataclysm befell the Inner Solar System. Atlantis nuked major fault lines near Lemuria and Lemuria destroyed the second moon, Diana. The end result was catastrophic. It brought chunks of the shattered moon to the surface of the planet while an enormous group of asteroids from the newly formed Asteroid Belt flew into the inner solar system and rained down upon Earth and Mars. The Earth underwent extreme tectonic stress from the nuclear strikes and triggered global earthquakes and geomagnetic storms. This made Mars even worse off and caused a third global geological disaster on Earth big enough to cause continents to sink, calderas to erupt, and the whole world to flood. Some remained on earth surviving in Sea Arks, the others went out into space to find a new home knowing earth will take a long time to recover and not just physically and environmentally, but spiritually as well. This Exodus into deep space would be known as the Atlante-Lemurian Exodus. Death Of Phaethon The destruction of Phaethon was one of the largest disasters in human history. By using high yield Mystinuclear devices on the planet's major tectonic faults the planet was torn apart by the power of these at least 100 Megaton explosions. Moving of Eden's Gate Just before Phaeton's destruction the Phaetonian Gate of Eden mysteriously vanished alarming the inhabitants just hours before the planet's destruction. It is said to have been Moved to Earth's Moon, Luna or to the planet Gaia but this has not yet been confirmed. Fall Of Mars First Wave: Nuclear Glassing As a retaliation from the Atlanteans destroying Phaethon, the Lemurians and remaining Survivors of Phaeton attacked Mars which was a part of the Atlantean Empire at the time. Mystinuclear devices were launched against mars Glassing most of the planet resulting in water getting trapped beneath the surface or evaporating and the planet was turned into more dry desert than it already was. This also laced the sand with radiation and with no water left the radiation was stuck in the atmosphere and ground which is why although lower than it was back then, the radiation still persists to this very day. Second Wave: Rain Of Fire When the asteroids from Phaethon's remains rained down on Mars much of the remaining habitable landscape became irradiated and were set ablaze forcing the martian humans to move underground in hibernation chambers that wouldn't be opened again until covert missions by Modern humans in the late 20th century CE lead to their Rediscovery. Earth Apocalypse First Wave: Repeated Nuclear Strikes The first wave was a series of nuclear strikes on enemy territories leading to some areas of the globe to be Almost if not completely glassed and turned into nothing but sand. These areas included the Sahara and Arabian peninsula which were lush grasslands and jungle at the time. The result was a large amount of deserts in the world and a Nuclear Mini-Ice Age Rendering a large portion of Africa and Asia uninhabitable. Second Wave: Fault Line Detonation & Destruction Of Diana As the mini-ice age was getting worse the war was hastened and escalating now fighting for dominance of what's left the two countries did the unthinkable. Atlantis delivered Mystinuclear Devices to the Mariana Trench and Lemuria Blew up earth's then Second Moon, Diana. This ended in global disaster. The detonation of the high yield nuclear bombs caused downward compressions causing tectonic waves traveling at the speed of sound to trigger Magnitude 12 and 13 earthquakes worldwide. This also caused a lot of Land on the planet to sink below the waves due to crust displacement These land masses included much of Atlantis and Lemuria. The destruction of Diana destabilized the earth and hastened the disaster further changing the earth's rotational Axis by 20 degrees and earth's magnetic axis by 30 degrees moving the celestial north pole from central Greenland to its modern day position and the geomagnetic north pole from southeastern Alaska to it's current location. Much of the world was subsequently flooded as tsunamis miles high flood parts of inland Asia, Africa, South and North America, and large parts of Europe. Volcanism begins to erupt all over the world this begins to cover vast amounts of the planet in ash clouds trapping heat in and keeping sunlight out. During the chaos much of the Atlanteans and Remaining Lemurians left the planet along with other races full well knowing what was coming next. Survivors of other Races including Humans and Animals navigated to the little land left and started to build Arks with what little advanced technology they had left for preservation of life as the Starships left them there to die. Third Wave: The Great Deluge By the time Most of the Nations were underwater the Gods were very concerned. As a result they contacted each human refugee group in the vicinity of an Ark and led them to the Ark locations saving as many humans as they could. Debris from Phaeton's remains were brought to Mars and Earth as Asteroids where they would rain down upon the planets Killing off most of whats left. For Earth while Some Remaining Humans went into Arks that held incubation chambers and test tubes full of animal embryos and plant seeds and habitation for humans, there was not enough room for everyone left so other Humans and the remaining populations of Non-Human races including Titans, Elves, Dragons, Fairies, and etc. went underground to Agartha, a large group of subterranean pockets in the earths crust that hold large subterranean ecosystems. Once they locked themselves into the caves, The raining down of Apocalypse began. Asteroids fell and water levels rose rapidly as water transference completely flooded the planet during 40 days of toxic global storms. For 375 days it would remain this way as water drained into the earths crust flooding some of the caves and forcing some inhabitants of Agartha to colonize the earth's oceans from below. Eventually the water in the ground would drain into the mantle and get locked up in an igneous rock known as Ringwoodite and the deluge would end. After the great flood almost all of the nuclear radiation was washed away and deserts like the sahara once again became lush for the next few thousand years until the new orientation of the planet begins to dry out these areas once again but this time naturally because of the new tradewinds. Lemuro-Atlantean Exodus This was the Exodus following the devastation of the Inner Solar System brought on by the war. A large group of Atlantean Survivors alongside a smaller group of Lemurian Survivors boarded the Spaceships they had left and along with small fleets of other Aliens that lived in the Solar System at the time, left the Solar System in search of a New Home. Eventually the Lemurians found planets they wished to settle on and the Atlanteans found their new home, a Temperate Class M Planet called Gaia shortly afterwards. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 22:26, January 3, 2018 (UTC)